european_war_4_napoleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Units in European War 4 are used for fighting with other country's units in order to capture land, strategical resources and objectives such as cities. Generals may initially be applied to units or the player to apply his/her own general on any unit to increase the unit's health, damage and mobility. The unit may also be promoted by the use of battle (Experience when fighting), shown by an "yellow arrow" which stacks when increasing the level, with the exception of the maximum level being level 6 represented by a star. Each type of unit has its advantages / disadvantages subjected towards costs and fighting capabilities. The units below are the various types of units in the game currently. Infantry (They can all be built at cities except the third type of guards who can only be built at level VII cities) Infantry units tend to be the core of an army, they are very versatile and have a constant, steady movement. They also have the added bonus of being able to build improvements such as trenches, fences, and bunkers. Infantry is unable to properly defend against cavalry (without a fence) and is able to deal high damage to artillery. Militia "Troop constituted by civilians. Quite weak." And terrible defense capabilities make this units combat usefulness run thin, as its only real advantages are that it is cheap and can be created at any city as has the least requirements. Uses * Damage reducer, the infantry will take the damage and not the artillery behind it. * Spamming to hold the level VI and VII cities any turn. Stats * Damage: 1-5, 3-6,1-6 * Health: 60-90-110 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 4-8-12 * Movement: 6 Line Infantry "Trained infantry. Main force of land troops." Despite what the game says, there are more effective units at a similar cost. These troops are very helpful for support/defense. Uses * Cheap tanker, it can survives many attacks to hold the defensive line. Stats * Damage: 1-6 * Health: 80-120-145 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 5-10-15 * Movement: 6 Light Infantry "Maintain high movement in various terrains. High shot accuracy, low defense." Uses * Higher movement than regular infantry Stats * Damage: 3-6 * Health: 70-105-125 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 4-8-12 * Movement: 8 Grenadier "Constituted by well-built infantries. Strong capability. Can attack still target with grenades." Note: If you have a lot of resources, don't use grenadier, use guards instead. Uses * Attack and hold the line with cheaper cost than guards. * Destroy remain fortresses or ships from the enemy. Stats * Damage: 2-7 * Health: 75-115-135 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 5-10-15 * Movement: 6 Guards "Elite infantry with high offense and defense. Can attack still target with grenades." Basically the grenadier with more health, damage and more expensive. Uses * Attack and defence effectively. Infantry generals should be put on Guards, try to train tier 3 guards for generals if you as it gives them an extra 30 health. * Destroy fortresses and ships at max health. Stats * Damage: 3-8 * Health: 90-135-165 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 6-12-18 * Movement: 6 Machine Gun "The new weapon can deal deadly strike to infantry can cavalry with continuous fire. Movement is quite low." A weapon from the future. Not extremely effective without a general due to low movement, health, and vulnerability to artillery. Uses * Destroy cavalry and infantry perfectly. Capable of killing enemy generals. Be aware of artillery attack! * Can hold the line from infantry and cavalry attacks effectively Stats * Damage: 2-10 * Health: 75-115 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 6-12 * Movement: 5 Artillery (They can all be built at factories) Artillery is useful for supporting infantry and cavalry, and bombarding cities/forts. It is also very helpful when facing off against powerful cavalry/infantry generals. Artillery is unable to defend itself well against infantry, and will take heavy damage if exposed. It is particularly powerful against cavalry.. Light Artillery "Good firepower and wide range. Can reinforce or cover other troops." Strong against low health enemy unit. Uses * Cheap units to do chip damage to enemy units. * Can follow the infantry and cavalry moving in front for more firepower. Stats * Damage: 1-9 * Health: 60-90 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 5-10 * Movement: 6 Heavy Artillery "Heavy firepower and wide range. Can easily suppress enemy with firepower." Strong against enemy unit with generals. Uses * Can destroy fortresses easily. * Destroy enemies' generals slowly. Stats * Damage: 2-10 * Health: 65-95 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 5-10 * Movement: 5 Siege Artillery Artillery specialized for destroying constructions. Unable to attack close target. Movement is quite low. Use generals with skill "spy", but take cheap infantry infront of it. So protect them if you really need them. Uses * Deal high damage if general equipped * Deal bonus damage to forts Stats * Damage: 3-8 * Health: 65-95 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 6-12 * Movement: 5 = Rocket New weapon capable of burning enemy's camps completely. Defense is very weak. Use generals with skill "spy", but take cheap infantry infront of it. So protect them if you really need them. Uses * Set enemies on fire. * Damage two troops at a time (friendly fire is possible) * Deal extremely high damage if general equipped * Does not get counterattacked. Stats * Damage: 3-9 * Health: 60-90 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 6-12 * Movement: 6 Cavalry (Can be built at stables) Cavalry is capable of devastating attacks against infantry. In good terrain it is capable to move quickly and sweep enemy lines. In rough terrain, it will be exposed to artillery fire as it slowly advances, and cannot easily retreat. Cavalry is unable to easily deal with full health artillery. Light Cavalry High movement but low defense. Charge can decrease enemy's morale. Capable of successive attack after eliminating enemy. Uses * Can decrease enemy's morale * Can attack other units after killing a units * Spamming to hold the level III stable every turn.(Only if it's very important.) * Better movement than other cavalry units (surprise attack/retreat for defense) Stats * Damage: 1-8 * Health: 75-115 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 7-14 * Movement: 10 Heavy Cavalry Good offense and defense .Charge can decrease enemy's morale. Capable of successive attack after eliminating enemy. Uses * Can decrease enemy's morale * Can attack other units after killing a units Stats * Damage: 3-8 * Health: 100-150 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 7-14 * Movement: 9 Guards Cavalry Elite cavalry with highest capability. Charge can decrease enemy's morale. Capable of successive attack after eliminating enemy. Uses * Can decrease enemy's morale * Can attack other units after killing a units * Does moee damage to forts than other cavalrt because they can use grenades Stats * Damage: 3-9 * Health: 120-180 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 8-16 * Movement: 8 Armored Car New armored vehicle equipped with machine gun. Charge can decrease enemy's morale. Capable of successive attack after eliminating enemy. Highly powerful unit, especially with a good general. Uses * Can decrease enemy's morale * Can attack other units after killing a units * Equipped with machine guns which deal heavy damage to infantry Stats * Damage: 2-10 * Health: 125-190 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 9-18 * Movement: 8 Ship Ships are of course the main unit for naval battles. They are helpful for holding coastlines, defending landing operations, and in certain scenarios, bombarding enemy ground troops. They are vulnerable to coastal forts. Privateer "High movement. Suitable for patrol mission or assault on transport ship of enemy.' Uses * Can be spam to hold the defensive line * Manuverable: Can be used to surround slower ships and hunt down transport ships Stats * Damage: 1-9 * Health: 125 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 8 * Movement: 3 Frigate "Good defense and offense. Usually used for escort mission at sea. Can launched range strike to enemy." The speed is a huge advantage, as they are able to run down or escape battleships, and still hold their own. Uses * Can be used for escorting transport ships * Highly versatile: Useful for both surround enemies and can be used as a cheap battleship Stats * Damage: 1-10 * Health: 180 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 10 * Movement: 3 Battleship "Main force of sea battles. Enormous body is equipped with heavy cannons. Can deal deadly strikes to enemy." Deals the most damage out of any ship and has a decent amount of health. Uses * Can be used to bombard land forces * Recommended to be used as general's ship Stats * Damage: 2-11 * Health: 220 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 12 * Movement: 2 Ironclad "Battleship equipped with heavy cannons and heavy armour. Overlord of sea battle." Usually deals slightly less damage than battleship but makes up for it with increased health. Uses * Can be used to bombard land forces * Recommended to be used as general's ship * Capable of withstanding a few shots from coastal forts, and can destroy the fort and continue to fight (with reduced health and power) Stats * Damage: 2-11 * Health: 280 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 12 * Movement: 2 Fortress Forts are useful for defending cities and borders. However, due to the amount of time it takes to build them they are not always very helpful. Coastal forts on the other hand, can cripple ships and fleets. Small Fortress "Temporary wooden fortress. Can hardly resist attack of artillery. Consume 2 turns to build." Uses * Build behind enemy units to decrease enemy's morale * Use as meat shield to protect other units(For some reason the AI always target the fortress first). Stats * Damage: 1-7 * Health: 160 * Range: 1 * Food consumes: 0 * Movement: 0 Fortress "Solid fortress equipped with cannons. Difficult to conquer. Consume 3 turns to build." Uses * Fortress takes a lot of time to be built and costs a lot of money. Plan ahead before building this. Stats * Damage: 2-8 * Health: 220 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 0 * Movement: 0 Large Fortress "Large and solid fortress constructed with most advanced technology, equipped with new cannons. Consume 4 turns to build." Uses * Large Fortress takes a lot of time to be built and costs a lot of money. Plan ahead before building this. Stats * Damage: 3-9 * Health: 300 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 0 * Movement: 0 Coastal Fort "Can deal great damage to enemy battleship but not suitable to attack land troops. Consume 3 turns to build." Uses * Built for protecting the coast. They can also be useful in later campaign missions, where you could lure enemy generals' ship to the coastal fort to deal deadly strike to them. Stats * Damage: 1-11 * Health: 90 * Range: 2 * Food consumes: 0 * Movement: 0